Dark Samus (Svychx)
I '''am' Phazon. And as much as I hate to say it, I am a god.'' Dark Samus (whose real name is Svychx), was the first character to appear in the Facetroid fanfiction. Biography Introduction Dark Samus's page was made on January 10th, 2010. The first posts were rather pointless; a simple attempt at portraying a villain with no personality. However, the fanfiction officially started when she decided to revive Rundas, resulting in his page being created shortly afterward. Abilities Throughout the fanfiction Svychx's abilites have grown significantly, mostly due to the addition of two new types of Phazon (Red Phazon and Black Phazon). She used her Arm Cannon toward the beginning of the fanfiction, but after Rundas became possessed with five Erebus Ing she destroyed her gun so she could use both hands in her attempt to save him. Since then she began to use Phazon as her main weapon, in the form of blasts or a Phazite scythe mounted to her arm. Shortly after the discovery of Nova Rubra, a planet composed entirely of Red Phazon, Svychx was forced to absorb the entire planet (o_o). She then inadvertently learned that Red Phazon will let her catch on fire without hurting herself, as it is a highly combustible compound. She stayed on fire for three days. Soon after this discovery, yet another type of Phazon was found -- Black Phazon. Not much is known about the substance, but it allowed her to dissolve her entire body into black dust and reform herself as needed. She also has the ability to possess people, though it seems more difficult to leave them. An overexposure to Phazon (four Leviathans present) caused her to revert to her original form as Metroid Prime. In this form she cannot speak English, as her physiology prevents her from speaking vowels. However, she can speak a very broken form of the Pirate language. After this event she has been able to switch her form as needed. Notable Events (There are many gaps in the current archive at this time, the story is incomplete. Standoff on Bryyo One of the first events in the fanfiction involved Dark Samus, Rundas, and Raein fighting against the Galactic Federation in Bryyo Ice. Here they also found a Luminoth boy named K-Sch. He is theorized to still be alive, but no one knows where he is. It is currently unknown how long this standoff lasted. Shortly afterward, however, Svychx stole Samus' extra gunship and painted it black. She still has it now, but she doesn't tend to use it given her ability to fly. Holocaustopia When Dark Samus and Rundas went to Aether, both were attacked by unusual-looking Ing and were possessed. Dark Samus was able to kill her attackers but Rundas remained unresponsive. She used the massive lenses in the Portal Room to attempt to make an energy converter and ended up discovering Tertiary Energy, which was able to save Rundas. They then learn that these mysterious Ing are called Erebus and that Emperor Ing was able to possess U-Mos. Svychx is able to save him, albeit by stabbing him with a Light Crystal. However, Emperor Ing was not the source of the Erebus. It turns out to be a different Ing named Maralolidyne. Various characters team up to venture to her home dimension of Holocaustopia, simply described as "a big perverted water park." They are able to destroy the dimension and just barely escape in time. However, shortly after the portal closes Svychx realizes that U-Mos is nowhere to be found. She confronts Emperor Ing, telling him that if he is not found she will assume it to be his fault, and that she will "stab him with a Light Crystal. IN THE FACE." (thus sparking the mini inside joke.) The Void Dark Samus manages to find her way into the Void, a vast, perpetually noctunal and empty dimension. The exact reasoning is never explained simply because this whole part of the story was the story-based reasoning for why the page went inactive. However, when she finds her way out she does not immediately regain her sanity, and it is only when Rundas gives her a small item she gave him that she realizes she's back in the real world. Kraid's Cruise Like everyone else on the ship she doesn't seem to do much. However, she is able to spawn thirteen Metroid eggs somehow. The Metroids themselves (along with Esilynn), make up her main group of named Metroids. She also discovers the game of billiards, calling it "a wonderful little physics game." Personality PERSONALITY-DESCRIPTIVE TEXT HERE Trivia *The metal streamers on her helmet actually function as a heat sink, and can also pull oxygen from aqueous environments if needed. *Throughout the entire fanfiction, she has never used the Morph Ball. Gallery Dark Samus Annihilator (16bit).jpg|Annihilator suit, side. Dark Samus Annihilator (front).jpg|Annihilator suit, front. Sitting in Phazon.jpg|It's hard being an intergalactic powerhouse. Category:Characters